


Injured

by BoredXyro



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Caring, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredXyro/pseuds/BoredXyro
Summary: Five hiding his injuries, and Klaus finds out and worries. (from Anon on tumblr)
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 59





	Injured

Five teleported inside the Hargreeves’ house, alas for him in his confusion he didn’t went straight away to his bedroom but rather arrived in the entry. He swore under his breath and tried to make it look like he was feeling completely alright in case someone walked on him. He had clearly been surprised by the number of agents and the strength of some of them

Just as he thought that Vanya arrived and her eyes widened as she saw the state he was in. She walked to him.

“F-Five? What happened? Are you alright?”, she knew Five was usually one to have a lot of blood on him but his state was quite worrying in her opinion.

“Just some pests on the road. All of this blood is theirs don’t worry Vanya.”, Five stated and passed her, trying to keep his usual stance the best he could.

He quickly reached his bedroom and took out his aid kit and sat on the chair at his desk, sighing tiredly. Five took off his vest and shirt and poured some disinfectant on the wounds he could reach easily and he started to stitch them when he heard a knock on his door. He groaned internally and yelled.

“WHAT?”

Klaus walked inside Five’s bedroom, looking quite worried.

“Vanya told us you weren’t good.”

“Well no I’m feeling really fine, which won’t last very long if you keep annoying me like that.”

“Stop lying, you clearly don’t seem alright. I’m coming in.”

“Klaus no!”

Klaus didn’t listen and walked in anyway and looked at Five, his eyes widening nearly comically in Five’s opinion. Klaus looked quite panicked and quickly approached Five, crouching in front of him.

“What the fuck happened? You have a shit ton of holes.”

“Nothing, just some asshole. I’m good Klaus you can leave.”

Klaus scoffed, Five was paler than usually and clearly the needle he had in hand trying to finish to sew the wound on his forearm, intermittently groaning quietly. Klaus sighed and put a hand on Five’s one, stopping him.

“Stop acting so stubborn. You’re allowed to ask for help. I can help.”

The last part was whispered and Five could feel Klaus’ worrying. Klaus delicately took the needle from his hand and finished to sew the arm wound, trying to be gentle, oppositely to Five who didn’t really cared if it was messy as long as his wound were stitched.

Klaus reached for the disinfectant and poured some on the next wound that was on Five’s left arm’s biceps. Luckily (kinda) it was only a slight mark left by a knife so he didn’t need stitches. Klaus finished disinfecting the wound, patching him up and tore his gaze away from the now bandaged arm.

“Do you have any more wounds?”

“No, thanks for your help Klaus.”, Five tried to stand up, barely repressing a groan as the wound on his hip hurt him like a bitch.

Klaus frowned as he saw that Five wasn’t as quick on his feet as usually and immediately put a hand in the curve of Five’s back, not quite touching him but close enough that if he fell he would be able to catch him quickly. Five threw him a murderous look but Klaus ignored it.

“I’m just slightly hurt, I don’t need your help I’m feeling good.”

“Shut up Five. Obviously you need help and I can be even more stubborn so now shut up and lie on your bed.”

Five sighed and followed Klaus and was laid on his bed. Klaus fetched the aid kit that was on the desk and forcefully pulled Five’s shirt up so he could access to the wound on his hip. Klaus sighed and started disinfecting the third wound and patched him up. Five was frowning in displeasure, he hated being taken care of like a child when he was everything but that.

Klaus looked for other wounds and was met with a lot of scrapes, he disinfected them, but luckily there wasn’t any bigger wounds than those. When Klaus finished to take care of the last scratch he kissed it softly, making Five shiver.

“Klaus?”, it was whispered and not quite confident compared to Five’s usual voice.

“Please Five… Asking for help is not weak. I-… I don’t want to lose you a second time.”

Five straightened and observed Klaus’ face who’s eyes were filling up with tears. Five was gaping at Klaus and his hand slowly raised toward the other man’s face and ended up on his cheek, caressing it slowly. Five tried to come up with something to say to him but for the first time in his life he wasn’t able to come up with anything. Klaus leaned in Five’s hand, his half-lidded eyes looking at him with love.

“Don’t feel obligated to say anything, but please, be careful. Once again I want you to come back safe to me.”

“I’ll do my best… But… This applies to you too Klaus.”

Five’s face was closer now and their noses were almost touching. Klaus observed Five with a bit of surprise, he thought he was about to get rejected, even though he didn’t admit explicitly his feelings but he was pretty sure Five understood what he meant. Klaus tried to muster the courage to kiss him but Five did it before, his soft plump lips touching Klaus’ slightly chapped ones.

Klaus’ eyes closed as he sighed. It felt both good and wrong but in that moment he didn’t care. Maybe they weren’t on the brink of the death but Klaus was worried anyway, he didn’t like to see Five being hurt like that. Then Five backed off a bit and Klaus felt suddenly cold, the kiss they had shared had make him feel warm and he couldn’t help but being greedy and kissed Five again. The kiss slowly grew more passionate until they were out of breath and they both backed off.

Klaus was happy to see a small blush on Five’s face, it was the 1st time he ever saw such a face on his now lover (not that they had any occasions before).

“So… Can I call you honey now?”

Five laughed and playfully hit Klaus’ shoulder.

“Shut up Klaus.”

Klaus decided that he definitely needed to make Five laugh more, the sound seemed straight out of heaven. He suddenly remembered that Five was still in his bloody clothes.

“Maybe you should take a shower?”

“Ah yes, good idea.”, Five stood up, walking towards the exit of his room to reach the bathroom.

“Do you need any help Five?”, Klaus asked, smirking a little bit even though Five couldn’t see him.

“No, keep it in your pants Klaus!”

Klaus laughed, this is definitely going to be fun and hopefully neither of them will get hurt in the process.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it!


End file.
